


Everything can wait when I'm with you

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, okay it's a bit of smut but it still counts, they are just soft idiots really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “We should've been at the pub like 15 minutes ago.” - panted Robert.“You sure about that?” - smirked Aaron as he rolled on top of his husband kissing him.Or...So Robert and Aaron weren't to be seen in tonight's episode... I think this was the reason. Knowing them, I'm probably right.





	Everything can wait when I'm with you

“We should've been at the pub like 15 minutes ago.” - panted Robert.

 

“You sure about that?” - smirked Aaron as he rolled on top of his husband kissing him.

 

“Hmm.... what? What pub?” - laughed Robert stroking Aaron's back.

 

“Good answer.” - he said rolling off him.

 

“Hey, that's all I get?”

 

“Erm... do you have a problem with your short term memory? I seem to think we did plenty in the last 30 minutes.”

 

“Yeah but... who said it was enough?” - asked Robert grinning.

 

“You know, for a man who wanted to be at a social event a minute ago, you are very insatiable.”

 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” - said Robert before he pushed himself a bit forward to capture Aaron's lips. - “This is way better than any gathering anyway.”

 

“I hoped you would say that.”

 

“It's a shame they didn't have another pub quiz though.” - said Robert thinking as he got comfortable between Aaron's legs.

 

“They did.”

 

“What? When?” - asked Robert confused.

 

“Calm down grandpa, I was joking.” - he laughed as he patted his back, however after their laughter died down, he kept running his hands up and down Robert's back, finally stopping at his waist.

 

“Just because I like pub quizzes that doesn't mean I'm old you know. I seem to remember you liked it just as much when we won it two years ago.”

 

“I still can't believe I let myself talk into that.” - he smiled.

 

“Yeah, but... we showed them what a brilliant team we are.”

 

“Yeah we did.” - said Aaron and before he could say another word Robert leaned down to kiss him. - “So you do want another round?” - asked Aaron as he thrust his hips upwards.

 

“How did you work that out?” - laughed Robert kissing him again. They didn't do much to be honest. Just rolling around in their bed, laughing while they didn't stop touching each other's body. And that counted as foreplay, because they were always soft idiots. - “Did I ever tell you that David and Tracy came up to me after.... I mean after that pub quiz.“

 

“Really? Where was I?”

 

“I think at the back.... with a pint... or two.” - he chuckled.

 

“Yeah that seems likely.” - he smiled. - “What did they say?”

 

“They asked if we cheated.” - said Robert trying to keep a straight face.

 

“You what?”

 

“Yeah, they thought that we must've seen the questions before or something.”

 

“But Frank got them the whole time.... I mean we couldn't...”

 

“I know.” - he laughed – “I mean I get it.. we were amazing. With all those.... inside jokes” – he started as he kissed Aaron's neck. - “And don't forget when I didn't even have to finish the sentence and you already knew the answer.” - he continued as he kissed his collar bone. It really shouldn't have been a turn on, but Aaron felt himself getting hard again. He tried to get a minimum amount of friction by circling his hips, although Robert was clearly in torturing mode. He didn't give him much.

 

“Ahh come on Robert.” - he moaned.

 

“What? How does it make you feel?” - he asked continuing his assault on his neck – “To know that we are the best couple. The ones who know the most about the other. We are exceptional.” - he whispered the last bit before he found his lips again.

 

“Hmmm quit the act, I want you.” - answered Aaron as he flipped them over to straddle Robert.

 

“Go ahead then.” - he said smugly as he placed his hands behind his head. - “Have me.”

 

“You want me to do all the work then?”

 

“Well... I did everything last time...” - he said offended.

 

“Last time... pff ten minutes ago?” - he said laughing.

 

“D'ya want it or not?”

 

“Can't you be a bit patient?” - asked Aaron leaning close, with his hands on Robert's chest. Robert really thought he's gonna kiss him, but at the last minute he turned his head so Robert's lips landed on his cheek.

 

“Don't....”

 

“Don't what?”

 

“Don't make me beg....”

 

“Oh but it's fair when you do it?” - asked Aaron smirking.

 

“Aaron.... Aaron please.” - said Robert trying to get him closer. He was so determined to kiss his husband, he didn't realize that Aaron opened a bottle of lube. When he felt the coldness around his cock he hissed at first, only for Aaron to laugh at him.

 

“Come closer you idiot.” - he said finally kissing him, before he gave him all the pleasure. The pub long forgotten. It was just them, in their bed, spending the evening the best way possible. In each other's arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
